Given the role that expectations play in educational outcomes and given the relationship between school failure and poor mental health, the proposed research focuses on children's perceptions of processes which communicate academic expectations. Using a cross-sectional approach at three grade levels, the proposed study seeks to examine factors within school and family environments which influence the development of children's perceptions and expectations about their academic competence. Children's perceptions of teacher and parent behavior are hypothesized to serve as important mediators of the effects of expectations on achievement and ultimately on mental health. Based on a multi-method approach combining in part, an inventory of teacher behavior items with a structured student interview developed in prior research, the study will (1) assess children's perceptions of teachers' interactions with one of four hypothetical students (high and low male and female achievers), (2) explore children's own construction and interpretation of classroom and family events concerned with achievement, (3) examine the effects of children's age (grade levels 1, 3, and 6), sex and achievement level on perceptions, (4) examine the role of classroom differences on perceptions and the nature of these differences, (5) relate the extent of perceived differential teacher treatment to children's self-expectations, self-concept, and gains in achievement, and (6) explore the influence of parental views and expectations. In addition to the perception instruments, the achievement level, self-expectation and the self-concept of the children will be assessed. Teachers will rate their expectations for students and describe their strategies of working with different types of students. A subset of classrooms will be observed and a subset of parents will be interviewed. In all, 480 students, 16 from each of 10 classrooms at each of three grade levels will complete the measures. Of these, 120 high and low achieving boys and girls will be interviewed as will their parents. Based on a preliminary analysis of the data, 12 classrooms will be selected for observational study. Increased knowledge about the nature of the expectancy effect can be translated into planned interventions in classrooms which will optimize for children the opportunities available for growth.